LMAO Wut's a 'DethNote?
by Bishie MindTwins
Summary: yes, yet another CRACK chatroom ficcy xD. full of mello being angry, raito being a slut, internet memes, takes place after raito remembers being kira but before L dies. pairings include: MattxMello LxRaito MisaxRaito TakadaxRaito MikamixMisa


_D has signed in_

_E has signed in_

D: Hi, I'm D of Bishie MindTwins!

E: And I'm E. I'm guessing you figured that out by now.

D: Since my ankle is sprained, we wrote this thingy out of boredom. Have fun!

E: And kudos to those who can figure out who's screen name belongs to who before they actually reveal who they are. Not that it's hard or anything.

D: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING KTHNXBY

...

_MisaWins has signed in_

MisaWins: Hellooooo? Is anyone on?

_Raitosexierthanu has signed in_

Raitosexierthanu: Uh, yeah. Hi.

MisaWins: ... Do you know Raito-kun? WELL CAN'T HAVE HIM! HE'S MINE! :D

Raitosexierthanu: Misa, this IS Raito. I got a new email.

MisaWins: ... oh. Misa knew that.

MisaWins: ... Really.

Raitosexierthanu: Yeah, sure --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_ChocolateLol has signed in._

ChocolateLol: ZOMG YOU HAVE BEEN HUGGED!

MisaWins: wut?

ChocolateLol: GO SIGN INTO ANOTHER CHATROOM AND HUG PEOPLE THERE! NOW!

_ChocolateLol has signed out._

Raitosexierthanu: Okay wtf was that?

MisaWins: Misa doesn't know. Probably some silly internet tag.

_Rotflcake has signed in_

Rotflcake: Hello there, Raito-kun

MisaWins: ... YOU HAVE BEEN HUGGED! GO SIGN INTO ANOTHER CHATROOM AND HUG PEOPLE THERE! NOW!

Rotflcake: ... Why do you think I logged in here?

Rotflcake: YOU HAVE BEEN HUGGED! GO SIGN INTO ANOTHER CHATROOM AND HUG PEOPLE THERE! NOW!

Raitosexierthanu: Omg not this again. You srsly phail L. Don't think I don't know that it's you.

Rotflcake: ... You are correct, Raito-kun.

Raitosexierthanu: Well it was kind of obvious you know. Way to pick a username exactly like all your OTHER usernames pissy

Rotflcake: Raito-kun, you should take Advils if you are PMSing.

Raitosexierthanu: What the are you implying? thurbyg,jrfbgksdjbnk,dn

Rotflcake: You know exactly what I'm implying, Raito-kun.

_OMGILUKIRALOLOLOLOL has signed in_

OMGILUKIRALOLOLOLOL: YOU HAVE BEEN HUGGED! GO SIGN INTO ANOTHER CHATROOM AND HUG PEOPLE THERE! NOW!

OMGILUKIRALOLOLOLOL: Omg, is that u kami? OMGOMGOMGOMNGOMGOMG! 3 3 3 3

MisaWins: ... Misa understand she is your idol, but Misa wouldn't go so far as to call herself a god.

OMGILUKIRALOLOLOLOL: OMGWTF you biatch i wuzn't talking 2 u. u suck. i was talking to my KAMI, OMG ILU.

Raitosexierthanu: I'm signing out now.

OMGILUKIRALOLOLOLOL: OMG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rotflcake: Why, Raito-kun? It's not like you have to fear him. You're not Kira. Or so you tell us blatantly every day...

Raitosexierthanu: Uh, yeah. I'm logging out because... I'm going to go . . . get some fast food . . . or somethintg. Yeah, I'm hungry

OMGILUKIRALOLOLOLOL: KAMIKAMIKAMIKAMIKAMIKAMIKIRALOVEKAMIKAMIKAMIKAMI OMg ilu 4ever omg omg omg omg omg omg omg kami kami kaimk !!11!!2rf

Raitosexierthanu: kei-ai-ess-ess, n00b.

OMGILUKIRALOLOLOLOL: OMG kami ttly talked to me omg omg this is ta best dae of mai whole liffffeeee!

Raitosexierthanu: Sorry guys, I have no idea what he's talking about.

MisaWins: yah, n00b. If u think u can have Raito-kun ur ttly wrong. He's MINE :D

MisaWins: who r u anway?

OMGILUKIRALOLOLOLOL: Only liek kami's biggest fan ever to evar exist.

MisaWins: ... well, Raito-kun isn't Kira, so kindly STFU and GTFO plz.

OMGILUKIRALOLOLOLOL: ya watev. u know u want me kami. D

MisaWins: Misa isn't Kira either! Raito-kuuuun, this gai annoyz me! Do something!

Raitosexierthanu: srry guys forgot to tell you I was brbing. What did I miss? See L? I ttly got fast food.

Rotflcake: Yes, Raito-kun, I know. I was right there. We went to Burger King.

Raitosexierthanu: yeah, about that... why the kid's meal?

Rotflcake: I need the toy to bribe someone into helping us with this case.

Raitosexierthanu: Sure. I've seen the stash of kids meal toys you keep.

MisaWins: OMG you guys went to Burger King WITHOUT MISA?

Raitosexierthanu: Um, you were right across the room from us. Don't tell me you didn't notice.

MisaWins: Misa was 2 busy putting t3h n00b in his place.

Raitosexierthanu: ... acceptable excuse.

OMGILUKIRALOLOLOLOL: Ya watev. u suck. kami i ttyl. not anyone else though. bai! 3 3 3

_OMGILUKIRALOLOLOLOL_ has signed out

_ChocolateLol has signed in._

ChocolateLol: YOU HAVE BEE-- oh wait I already hit this place.

Raitosexierthanu: :O

ChocolateLol: ... you're not Raito Yagami by any chance, are you?

Raitosexierthanu: Uh yeah. Look at my screen name. Idiot.

ChocolateLol: kay 'cuz I have a friend who says ur lame.

Raitosexierthanu: ...

Raitosexierthanu: I don't care. cmon L, let's go eat our fast food.,

ChocolateLol: L's ON?

Rotflcake: yes Mello, yes I am.

Raitosexierthanu: L u no this guy? Can you get him to go away? He's annoying.

Rotflcake: ... Being mean to orphans raises ur chansez of bein Kira bai 2

Raitosexierthanu: OMG i didn't even know he was an orphan. stfu. Let's go eat the stupid fast food!

ChocolateLol: ... L, you know Near won't help you with the case no matter how many Kid's Meal toys u send him. He's still pissed at you for not showing up on his birthday.

_Destroyeroptimusprime has signed in_

Destroyeroptimusprime: STFU mello I'm not pissed. Clean up this mess you made, your choclit just melted all over my legos.

ChocolateLol: CLEAN UR OWN DAMN LEGOS U SOCIAL RECLUSE. IT'S NOT MAI FAULT U DECIDED TO PUT DEM IN MY CHOCOSTASH DRAWER.

Destroyeroptimusprime: omg you know very well that drawr wuz mine first. It had my transformers in it since like last month.

ChocolateLol: ... and u hid ur toys in Mello's underwearz, WAI?

Destroyeroptimusprime: no, u hid ur underwearz in my toys. its on my side of the room.

ChocolateLol: Near, those are Matt's underwearz, not minez.

Destroyeroptimusprime: o rly? that's weird they looked like yours. there were pink ones.

ChocolateLol: every1 Whammy's has pink underwearz, since SUM1's spiderman dolls winded up in teh wash wit teh underwearz.

Destroyeroptimusprime: not mine

Destroyeroptimusprime: and it wuzn't my fault. i forgot about those.

MisaWins: Misa doesn't know you people!

ChocolateLol: i don't knowz u either. hoo R u, bitch?

MisaWins: Raaaito-kun! he's annoying me again!!

Raitosexierthanu: What? srry, I was brbing.

MisaWins: ChocolateLol called me a bitch!

Raitosexierthanu: Well it's true

Raitosexierthanu: I mean no it isn't

Raitosexierthanu: ...

Raitosexierthanu: luv u!

MisaWins: aww Raito-kun you're so sweet. Misa loves u too!

Raitosexierthanu: now excuse me while I go stop L from eating me cheezburger. AUUUGH HE'S PUTTING CHOCOLATE SAUCE ON IT

Rotflcake: You were on the computer again. I thought you were done with it.

Raitosexierthanu: ASKHFDJHGDSJG U HAD YOUR OWN CHEEZBURGER! :O

Rotlfcake: yes, Raito-kun, but then you stomped on it. remember?

Raitosexierthanu: oh ya.

Raitosexierthanu: well u deserved it. u called me kira.

ChocolateLol: but u ARE Kira! xD

Raitosexierthanu: nope. :O

_OMGILUKIRALOLOLOLOL has signed in_

OMGILUKIRALOLOLOLOL: I'm baaaaaaaack kami!

ChocolateLol: OMFG it's u again!

OMHILUKIRALOLOLOLOL: OMFG weren't you that gai from the Online D and D game?

ChocolateLol: no, that was mai friend StripeyGoggles. They booted him off the site after he hacked into it slightly and made everyone who beat him turn bright pink.

OMGILUKIRALOLOLOLOL: Oh ya. i remember him. but idc now. kami u didn't reply to my email! :(

_StripeyGoggles has signed in._

StripeyGoggles: wut's this I hear bout L being online?

Rotflcake: It's true.

StripeyGoggles: L! ZOMG WHY DIDN'T U COME ONE ANY1'S BIRFDAY DIS YEAR?

Destroyeroptimusprime: ya. i missed u. srsly.

Rotflcake: I am sorry I wasn't able to come on your birthdays. I was working hard on the Kira case-- I still am.

Destroyeroptimusprime: :(

Raitosexierthanu: fine ryuzaki you can have my cheezburger. But I get the rest of the fries.

OMGILUKIRALOLOLOLOL: oooh kami what r u doing? are u eating cheezburgers? that's hawt.

Destroyeroptimusprime: hold on, I'll brb. i have to go finish that puzzle i started

StripeyGoggles: lol u furgot the period

Destroyeroptimusprime: Bak. ur one to talk, you spelled 'forgot' wrong. stupid.

StripeyGoggles: STFU English isn't my first language. French is.

ChocolateLol: OMG I didn't know you were french!

Destroyeroptimusprime: wutev. same here matt. except i'm not french.

StripeyGoggles: yes, Mello, I'm French. yes, near, we all know you'reTthai.

Destroyeroptimusprime: ur just jealous since Pad Thai pwns some stale baguette any old day.

StripeyGoggles: not if you soak the baguette in egg yolk and fry it on the griddle.

Raitosexierthanu: Totally not following this. Ryuzaki, give me back my shake.

Rotflcake: no. (mmmm french toast.)

Raitosexierthanu: Cmon. not even after i bought one for you? :(

Rotflcake: yes but I already finished that one. and I'm thirsty.

Raitosexierthanu: omg that's what water is for. jeez.

Rotflcake: ... D:

StripeyGoggles: drop it kira-kid. L gets what wants. Always.

StripeyGoggles: and why is there melted chocolate and legos in my underwear drawer?

ChocolateLol: uh lol

_ChocolateLol has signed out_

Destroyeroptimusprime: lol

_Destroyeroptimusprime has signed out_

Rotflcake: lawl

_Rotflcake has signed out_

Raitosexierthanu: OMG GET BACK HERE YOU SHAKE-STEALER

_Raitosexierthanu has signed out_

MisaWins: Oh no, Misa can hear them fighting through her ceiling. Misa had better go and stop them.

MisaWins: lol, stripey-chan.

_MisaWins has signed out._

_OMGILUKIRALOLOLOLOL has signed out_

StripeyGoggles: Hello? ... Helloooooo? Heeelllllloooooooooooo?

StripeyGoggles: Oh, screw it.

StripeyGoggled has signed out.

...

D: Kayz. I know there's already a million fics out there like this, but they're just so much fun to write.

E: Yeah, and easy to do with two people too. And we know that many of these characters never meet. I admit it's my fault for putting Mikami in there, but i had to haha

D: YOU HAVE BEEN HUGGED! GO TO THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER OF FANFICTION YOU WRITE AND HUG YOUR READERS!

_D has signed out_

E: Seriously, give me back that shake.

_E has signed out_


End file.
